


Hollywood sweetheart

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 我們不是Hollywood whore　我們是Hollywood sweetheart
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 4





	Hollywood sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> 聽說站街成梗了？  
> 對不起，我還是不會（x
> 
> 設定心證吧 我也不知道是什麼

Colson被手機的提示音吵醒的時候是下午三點。他瞇著眼睛點開螢幕，看到顯示出來的名字時非常大聲的哀號了起來。拉的長長的聲音正拖到一半又突然停止，他像個彈簧玩偶一樣倏地從床上坐起，安靜的聽著屋裡其他地方的聲音。直到什麼都沒聽到後才吐了一口氣放鬆下來，他可不想再被熱心的室友拉著詢問生活是不是遇到什麼困難。

他從床下撈出一件衣服，攤開抖一抖沒發現上面有什麼污漬就套到身上。去見那個敗類不需要穿的多正式體面，他在心裡咒罵，卻還是抓著滑板出門。從他住的街區到對方所在的club並不近，要是溜滑板去就需要更長的時間。但Colson沒有別的選擇，他的腳踏車上週被偷了，公車要等太久。

所以為什麼因為一封簡訊他就還是乖乖的跑去見人呢？我剛起床，他撇撇嘴，昨天進錄音室後就沒時間照顧生理需求，忙完回家倒頭就睡，到現在已經超過十八小時沒吃東西了。而且昨天他所有錢都拿去負擔錄音室的租金，現在是真真實實的窮鬼一個，他想，去蹭一餐搞不好還能吃到好料，怎麼樣都不虧。

到club時天都還沒黑，但他早就習慣這群人不合理的生活時鐘了。他拍了自己一巴掌，什麼早就，他對自己說，從來沒有習慣，以後也沒打算習慣。

後門的警衛把他攔下來，野蠻的上下打量著他。儘管已經被這種侵略性眼神掃視很多次了他仍然站在那裡不敢動。他的手心開始發涼，警衛才粗魯的低著聲音問來後門要幹嘛。

"我找Ger---，G-eazy。"他結結巴巴的說，警衛又瞪了他一眼，同時按著耳麥聽到什麼才啐了一口，不友好的拉開門說自己進去第三個包廂，會走吧，動作快點。

警衛把門關上時光源頓時消失，比起太陽光昏暗太多的club讓Colson忽然有些頭暈。他摸著牆壁往記憶中的方向走，沿途有許多端著香檳穿著螢光短裙露出胸脯的女人三三兩兩對著他竊竊私語，有些直接嘻嘻笑笑的朝他走來。他又在心裡告誡自己一次再也不要來這種地方，侷促的拉拉穿在牛仔背心裡的白色印花T恤，然後加快腳步推開包廂的門。

令他意外的是這次包廂裡沒有其他人──鋼管上的脫衣女郎除外。沙發上的人看到他進來便示意stripper可以離開了，Colson看到他在他們的內衣裡塞了不少錢。

包廂真正意義上剩下他們兩個時Colson才像回到了他本來在他安穩渺小的生活裡小爆脾氣的狀態。他立刻拉下臉臭著表情問，現在是怎樣？

Gerald倒也不顯得意外，他不疾不徐的搖搖酒杯喝了一口，在一片狼藉幾乎找不出乾淨空位的桌子上撥出一個縫隙把酒杯放上去。他沒回答對面明顯心情不快的人的問題，只是走過去十分順手的勾著他的肩說，我等一下就要表演了，你回我的巡演車上吧。

Colson甩了兩下沒甩開，皺著眉頭語氣很差的反駁，"你去表演你的，你把我叫來club幹什麼，我去你巴士幹什麼？"

Gerald只是勾著他繼續往另一個通道走，"本來是想弄點吃的給你，誰知道你那麼晚才到，我差點就為了等你趕不上表演了。"

被勾著的人冷笑了兩聲，說哦，那你可以不用找我，等那麼久辛苦了哦。

門口的侍者打開門時Gerald用另外一隻手蓋在他的眼上擋住了陽光，自顧自的忽略了對方的話語。他放開Colson，把他往自己巡演巴士的方向推了推，抬抬下巴說，"你先在車裡等我吧，"他看了手錶一眼，"不用很久的，去買個晚餐先吃了，車上有錢，你知道在哪裡拿。"說完也不等人給出回應，轉身就往回走。

你把我叫來，結果什麼事都沒有還說要去表演？Colson被氣的也忘了可以大吼罵人，一口氣憋在喉頭幾乎忘了呼吸。他生氣的看著巡演車，又轉頭瞪著已經消失在那扇門後的背頭人渣，他大可直接再溜著滑板回家，讓那個沒有良心的人出來急慌慌的找不到人。

他決定去車裡拿點錢就回家，去你的。

半小時後金髮少年提著一袋subway回到巴士，一進門就脫力的癱在沙發上。他太餓了，Colson不去想為什麼他不在店裡吃完就回家，為什麼還要大費周章的拿著食物再滑著滑板回來，他太餓了，一切都是可以原諒的。

Colson在Gerald的小夾層床鋪裡睡得正香的時候聽到車外傳來吵吵鬧鬧的聲音，接著特別清楚特別近的男聲出現，應該是到車裡了。他估算著整輛車的結構和距離，聽到門口的那人朝著外面喊，"沒有！今天沒趴了！明天吧！下午club見！"

他嗤了一聲，翻了個身準備繼續睡，結果就被抓著腳拖出夾層，"還要睡？我猜你今天也是下午才醒吧。"來人開口就說，"你進來club的時候滿臉寫著我剛起床。"

Colson剛被叫醒靈魂還沒回到腦袋裡，不知道為什麼只想到脫衣舞孃塞滿鈔票的內衣。於是他也沒有控制思緒的意思，"你都給他們那麼多錢嗎。"沒頭沒尾的就把想說的東西說了出來。

Gerald只當他在胡言亂語，"起來了，再不起來我叫你Kelly了。"

Colson對這件事十分在意，"不要叫我Kelly。"他試圖再把臉埋回棉被裡。他聽到對方笑著說既然你這麼不喜歡，為什麼要取這個名字。

Colson不想理他，對方又把他拖出來了一點，"你再睡下去晚上又要睡不著，"Gerald板起聲音假裝嚴肅的說，"一般人都是付錢上床的，難道我要給你錢你才肯下床？"

Gerald只是想開個玩笑，沒想到Colson用力的踹了他一腳。也不知道是起床氣還是真的被激怒，他惡狠狠的說你把我叫來白白占用我時間的帳我還沒跟你算，別想叫我聽話，說過多少次了你不要找我我不是那些cheap chicks。

Gerald把他拉起來，說我沒把你當什麼，你不要這麼冷嘲熱諷。

Colson毫不客氣的肘擊了一下對方，瞪大眼睛，"那你第一次一見我甚至要給我錢？？？"他聲音都提高了一個八度，"我甚至只是個外送員？？？"

對方游刃有餘的氣質難得帶上一絲窘迫，他有點不知如何解釋的說，那不就是個誤會而已嗎。

Colson覺得自己總有一天會被眼前這個人氣到心肌梗塞，他深呼吸了兩輪，提醒自己不可以打人，至少不可以打臉，人家是大明星明天上台要是帶著黑眼圈自己一定賠不過來。

然後脾氣火爆的對著Gerald開口大罵，"那你別把我呼來喚去！"

他總覺得在Gerald眼裡他只是個不重要的、跟所有那些會因為鈔票和名聲就自己貼上來的女孩一樣的hollywood whore。或這位大明星只是在可憐一個期望在好萊塢闖盪但仍然默默無名的小伙子。無論是哪種施捨Colson都不屑，他也不知道他實際想要的是什麼，單純的朋友？還是他真的跟那些婊子一樣，心底其實也想靠人出名？還是──

"我沒有要找sugar daddy。"他阻斷自己要再往下想的想法，面朝著Gerald卻往後退去。

摸到門把時本應放鬆的他全身肌肉卻在一瞬間繃得更緊，像在懸崖邊緣，他想著開口可能可以緩解這個不知道由來的緊張，"我要回去了，不要再找我了，我沒錢換手機但請你別──"

"餅乾還有一點你要嗎，冰箱裡有牛奶。"Gerald剝著他吃subway剩下的餅乾打斷他，"晚上外面降溫了，你沒多帶衣服吧？"他看出剛剛Colson講話時的僵硬，給了一個台階下，"就一晚？先留下來吧，這樣回去會感冒的。"

半夜Colson被靠在自己脖頸間的人的鼻息弄得癢醒過來，他輕輕掰開Gerald抱著他的手，深怕把對方吵醒。但也許是巡演太累，也許是難得正常的作息，對方睡的比他想像得還深沉。

Colson坐起身來翻開窗戶的遮簾望出去，黑壓壓的一片沒有燈火也沒有人聲，他又轉頭看看門。其實他不是不能就這樣跑回自己的公寓，但溜滑板回去需要好久，他給自己開脫，晚上實在很不安全，天亮再走也可以。

他縮回沙發床上那個由Gerald和棉被構築出來的凹槽，他拉過他的手想，明天回去一定要封鎖這個垃圾，讓他再也找不到我。

儘管他上次和上無數次都是這麼想的。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/B5k-blWHfim/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> 實際靈感不是站街是這個www 這篇留言超精彩wwwww


End file.
